


Calibrate The Scope

by orphan_account



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world overtaken by Z's who else would be better to be at your side then 10k. The group nick named you songbird and know that 10k has a sweet side to you, but how will they handle it when the truth comes to light? What will 10k do? Will he be there or flee into the horizon?*Note: if your grammar strick, i do not recommend reading this. I know there will be many errors. I hope you enjoy. It's sweet 10k.. WHO WOULDNT ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ʕノ)ᴥ(ヾʔ

People in these rough times always tried to remember a day pre-Z, but you? You were just trying to remember the name you had been given from birth. You had fought and killed to get to where you were, You had been with different groups to survive like everyone else in this godless world. The group that found you and took you in like their own had given more than any others could. You go by the name of songbird and currently you were in a sensitive state that the group would not know for months.  
"Ah, fuck", You groan out rolling over in the pallet you had made previously the night before. " Good morning to you too" 10k sheepishly says with a grin, "You still feeling ill? We could go on a supply run and scout for a pharmacy." You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, " it will pass, its just this dry weather", You went to stand and instantly regretted it. Your world began to spin and the small room you and 10k shared began to shrink, A swift movement and 10k was up and by your side, "You have been putting it off, its going on two weeks that you have been in this state. Everyone is asking and i can't keep hitting around the bush." He brushes the locks of hair from your face and helps you stand, "I'm worried it's something more".  
" Alright Everyone, we need to spread out and search for rations, med supplies, and possibly shelter" Warren commands to the group, while loading her gun. You stay seated and 10k gets up and makes his way to Warren and Doc who are already in a conversation, They are too far for you to hear but you can already guess what he's up too. A few minutes later 10k returns with his gun slung over his shoulder and striding your way, "Okay, lets move" 

The heat made everything worse, You could feel your stomach twist and turn as the waves of heat hit your body like a brick wall, making every step miserable. 10k would always stop and make sure that you never fell too far behind, the worry clearly written all over his face. "Up ahead" he spoke in a clam tone, " Stay here, lie low. I'll let you know when it clear, if you have any trouble call out." He gave you a quick kiss and jogged into the town while you took cover under an old truck. The small amount of shade helped ease off the nausea that came and went like waves. It wasn't too long until you heard his whistle and you answered with a robins call and climbed out from under the truck and made your way inside, 10k closed the door and secured it with a book shelf. "Let's make this quick, grab what you can and I'll keep a look out". You ran through isle grabbing pain meds and nausea meds but something you kept wondering what the little pink box, it grabbed your attention. You felt a hand grab your shoulder, " Hey, you almost done?" You look at what you have in the bag, and back to the shelf. His attention was now on the pink item, "You don't think?.." You looked to the floor, When was the last time aunt flow visited? We're you late? Last time you and him.. You blushed, it was last night, he could never keep to himself when ever you two finally got some alone time. "Maybe you should take it, we haven't been exactly.. You know.." He rubbed the back of his "Safe". " Awh come on, there's no way" you wave your hand, but he grabs two and slings them in his hunting pouch. "You can never be too sure, lets get back before we have unwanted company". 

That unopened pink box antagonised you, All the what-ifs and maybes flooded your mind. He was on watch but woke you to take the test, He was so calm about everything, it was almost.. Unsettling? It was not very calming in the slightest. You checked your surroundings before you twinkled on the stick and slipped it back into the box. Making your way back to the tent Addy stopped you, " Hey, is everything okay? You seem sluggish when were out there fighting the Z's". You tucked the box under your poncho "Oh, yeah, yeah. It's just the constant changing climates, stale foods and hot canteen water. It doesn't mix too well". You tried to joke about it, but Addy paid close attention to your tone. " If it's something bad, don't hide it. We would rather you speak up then to think you were hindering us. 10k has been worried and its got us all worried. When your ready to talk, you know where i am." She pats your shoulder and walks on, you make your way to the ten and pull the box from behind you and pulling the stick out, using the moon to illuminate the answer. .

You sigh in relief when it shows a -, but little did you know, it was too early for the test to pick up the small bean growing within.


	2. fires and Cozy Cottage

A couple of weeks later

"Where are we going?" Murphy demands from the backseat of the truck, "We have been traveling this road for miles and nothing has been seen for miles except overgrowth and Z's. Some shelter, food and water would be nice you know". Addy and Doc keep on with their conversation, Warren ignoring the bratty attitude of Murphy, your typical day.

You and 10k sat in the bed of the truck keeping watch for human movement and potential ambush. "So, back at the camp. I.." 10k was stumbling over his words like his brain was in overdrive while also trying to keep watch. He fidgeted with the stock of the gun before he spoke again, "I really thought you could have been pregnant." He had not spoken of what the results were the test had said and he hadn't spoken to you for a while, just the occasional kiss or nudge. Words coming from him now seemed so foreign, You kept your sight focused on the tree line but grabbed his hand. "Look.. 10k. If I was, don't you think this would have been a bad time? We do well to provide for the group. A baby? A baby would slow us down and make traveling that much more dangerous." He squeezed your hand, "Yeah, but. There's never going to be a GoOd TiMe, plus, with you as the mother, my gun skills, we would be lethal parents. You're pretty handy with blades".

You went to say something else when the truck came to a stop and Warren called out, "Up ahead, something doesn't seem right". Everyone in the cab jumped out and you got out of the back, " 10k kept alert, eyes on us. "Songbird, call out if you see anything and take Doc with you to the south side, Addy and I will take the north. Meet back at the truck." We went to disperse when Murphy chimed in "What about me?" Warren turned and in holstered her gun, "Hang out with 10k" she said in a light tone and we parted ways.

Amongst the smoking heap of vehicles blocking the path, there was nothing to really find or see. It had clearly been there for a while and there were no indications of what this group could or would have been doing. A slow movement under a car caught your attention, "Doc to your left at your ankle, Z" Doc swung his hammer and gave it mercy, "Thanks kid, keen eye you got there", You smile and keep on looking amongst the rubble, " So, kid, did you ever figure out what got you? You were down for weeks and then suddenly better. Did those antibiotics work I gave you?" Doc asked while searching through a partially burnt suitcase. "Yeah, you could say they did. I think it was mostly the dry air and heat, its cooler down here, More breeze flowing." Everyone seemed to ask if you were okay, which made you second guess if you ever were. Your appetite had slowed down, but you seemed to always be thirsty, your lower abdomen seemed slightly bloated, but you never felt discomfort. Taking a deep breath you shook the never-ending train of thoughts from your mind. "Hey Doc, we should probably head back. The sun is starting to fall" You turned to see him smoking, looking to the sun, "Yeah, looks like this place was picked clean a while ago. But this view, it's something you don't get to see much with Z's about." 

Returning to the truck you could see that you two were the only one's left to return, "About time you showed up, your guard dog was getting impatient." Murphy spoke in a annoyed tone, climbing into the cab of the truck and slamming the door. 10k's cheeks grew a hint of pink as he spun and abruptly sat down in the back, "Did you guys find anything? Any survivors?" Warren asks as you throw your satchel into the back. "No, just one Z that was trapped under one of the trucks. Nothing much of supplies or anything left, place must of been picked clean quite some time ago." "Alright, everyone load up. We're running out of daylight, we will find a place to make camp for the night and continue on in the morning."

Along the road a cottage was set up some distance from the road. "Scout the parameters, clear all rooms. You know the drill" Warren orders.

The previous owners were in the basement tied to a post and turned Z, Addy gave them mercy and we have them a burial before going back in. Surprisingly with how long this place must have been abandoned it was still homey, nothing was broken and all the windows were still intact, for once. With its location it must of been out of sight and out of mind of potential bandits. The night had gone cold and the fire glowing in the wood stove kept the small living room warm. "Here, everyone eat up and keep your strength up. We will stay here for another day to replenish supplies and fuel." Mystery MRE meals and water was dispersed to the group, nothing heard but the spoons scraping the containers  
and clicking of weapons being reloaded. 

"There looked to be 3 rooms, they all have beds, and there's enough blankets to cover this entire house. I swear." Addy speaks up after finishing her meal. "Well we know how this is going to go. Girls up stairs guys down stairs." Warren says in a joking manner earning protest from Doc and Murphy, 10k bumps you with his shoulder, "Mind if I come up?". His sweet tone could make you break, you could never tell him no, " Yeah, of course" You look over smiling and placing down your scarcely touched meal. "My door will be unlocked, with a slip of paper under it." You two exchange a giggle, "Alright love birds, None of that. Get some sleep, no funny business."


	3. light the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda graphic smut? I'm awful at it but I tried ʅʕ•ᴥ•ʔʃ

Choosing a room upstairs was simple, you took the room not connected to the others. Inside there was a decently large bed with a white canopy draped on the wooden headboard, lavender candles illuminated the room in a comfortable aura. You disarmed and propped your favorite long blade beside the bed, looking into the dresser you found a mixed pajama set and besides it a pastel-colored night. Your hand softly grazed it, you began wondering if 10k would like it or would he destroy it. Giggling you take the Pajama as the temp was steadily falling and the small fireplace was taking its time to warm the room.

"I dunno Warren, she seems fine to me." Doc says walking around the corner to dispose of his emptied tray, Warren crosses her arms over her chest, "Just seems out of the ordinary to bearly touch your first meal in days. Everyone finished theirs but Songbird." Doc turned to face Warren, "I'll try to see if she's okay on the next scouting. We all need a good nights sleep after all the traveling we've done in that small truck. This place is a treat". He pats warren on the shoulder and makes his way to the fire, stirring the glowing embers. 

The moon climbed higher into the night sky, the white pure light like a stage and the cottage was front and center. You roamed around the and found a hair brush lying on top of the end table close to the large window. It had been literally years since you found and this moment was like gold, taking it in hand you started with your ponytail. Each take through was painful, the knots and dried blood making your locks refuse the brush. Eventually, some what taming the end you let your hair down and fight again to fully tame the dump truck of a mess you had for hair at the moment. A knock at the door made you drop the brush, " C-come in?" You spoke softly, quickly hiding the brush. The pale wooden door creaks open revealing a soft Warren, "Just wanted to check in, Doc is on watch but you know the change out times". Nodding your head you began messing with the hem of your shirt, " Well, try to stay warm and get some rest." Warren pulls the door back to its original position, soft foot steps making the old wooden floors crackle. 

You had began to drift off to sleep when you feel the bed dip behind you, "Hey there" 10k says in a soft bubbly tone. Rolling over you see he's propped up on one arm, sporting a wild smile until he notices your drowsy appearance "Did I wake you? I'm so-" you cuddle up to him cutting him off "Hush, keep me warm" you spoke into the dark fabric. He grins moving down so that he's face to face with you. His fingers run through your hair, tickling your scalp and sending tingles down your body. He plants a kiss to your temple and place a finger under your chin, " You look lovely in those grandma looking pj's you have on." He chuckles, "Did you find some granny panties to complete it?" He gives you another kiss, Rolling your eyes you meet his blue eyes, "What if I did? I might be fully naked under all this". His crooked smile made your heart flutter and the fire in his eyes gave you butterflies. He guides you onto your back with a heated kiss pushing everything from your mind, his hands roam your body as if he had not touched you in years. Guiding the fabric up your toros and kisses a trail up to your chest, stopping to fully remove the garment and lay you back down. He moves to remove your bottoms revealing nothing underneath, " You sly minx", you sit up and begin the heated kissing once more moving to unbutton his pants and breaking away only for him to remove his shirt. His touches were soft yet firm, his kisses were full of passion, He guided you both back down and under the blanket, "I don't believe we will be needing this soon" he whispered into your ear while inserting a finger inside of you. Your breathing hitches and a your stomach begins to burn with small ecstasy, your face turning a pink tint while softly moaning. "Mhm, you are truly a beautiful human in this dying world" he removes his fingers and adjusts himself between your legs lining up and pushing in. A groan escapes his velvet lips and he takes your breast into his hand fingering the small hard blossom at the top, You cry out and blush deeper. "E-easy they have b-become more s-s-sensitive" You moan out again and he begins to move and takes the other one into his mouth. Arching your back he picks up the pace, eventually grabbing you off the bed and pulling you into his hold with his legs tucked wondering him still at a pouring pace. You wrapped your arms around his neck digging your nails into his back and hiding your face in his dark locks. He is now slamming into you, the internal heat making both your bodies become engulfed in sweat. Soft moans fill the room and every part of your body beings to tingle, your fingers seem to cramp up in the hold you have on your lover, "I-im close" he groans out grabbing you tighter and thrusting harder. He hits your hit spot causing you to moan out loud, adjusting he puts you back down and covers your mouth with his hand "Shhh, we" he groans again biting his lip, when suddenly you feel him release inside. He collapses on the side of you and pulls you close, "I hope they didn't hear that you goof" he speaks with a labored tone. You cuddle into him despite the already high body temp you both have. For this moment.. All you wanted was you and him alone in this world for a small time. No Zs, no group, no bandits. Just you and him riding out the ecstasy high. "I love you." You whisper out and he kisses your forehead. "Mhm" is all you heard before you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you gotten this far let me know if you enjoyed it. ʕ╯• ⊱ •╰ʔ
> 
> I'll try to post more for those of you who do enjoy


End file.
